Tales of Baffy
by ItIsAllInMyHead
Summary: Oneshots based on TLTS series. Chapter 1 . Daffy goes shopping for a new handbag and drags Bugs along, but when two cops start teasing Daffy, Bugs can't help but try and defend his friend, and trouble ensues. Mostly friendship, hinted slash. /HAITUS?/


**AN: ****I'll probably just be uploading separate one-shots every now and then. **

******This will mostly just be Baffy friendship, but the subtext is there because I ship it XD**

****** Anyway, I hope you like it! **

**This one is highly inspired by the episode "It's a Handbag" from season 2. **

One day while in the mall, Daffy decided that maybe it was time he got a new handbag.

"Really Daffy? You made such a fuss over it being stolen, and yet now you want to just go and buy a new purse without a second thought?" Bugs asked, his voice edged with annoyance.

"Again, it's a handbag. And that was like, three weeks ago. Everyone has to move on eventually." Daffy stated in an annoying tone. Despite this, Bugs decided he might as well follow Daffy inside the shop to makes sure he didn't do anything weird.

Bugs leaned against the wall as Daffy searched through the endless pile of handbags. His ears perked up in attention when he heard the faint sound of snickering. He leaned over Daffy to look around the corner and saw two cops laughing at the duck and the rabbit.

"What's up with them…?" Bugs muttered in annoyance, causing Daffy to look at the rabbit leaning over him.

"Do you think this matches my feathers?" Daffy asked innocently while batting his eyelashes. Bugs noticed Daffy had put the "scrunchy" he owned on his head and began to laugh, until he noticed that the cops were making their way over to the odd pair.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I happened a notice a necklace over in the jewelry section that would match that purse of yours. Your eyes would go great with these earrings I saw too!" One of them mocked, causing the other to go into a fit of laughter.

"Really? Bugs, can I get those, too?" Daffy asked. Bugs, on the other hand, was not listening to Daffy as he walked up to the officers in annoyance.

"Hey, who do you think you are? You guys are the authorities. Everyone is supposed to look up to you! How is everyone going to react when they see you guys making fun of someone just because of what they like? It's your jobs to protect us, not mock us." Bugs stated, eyeing the two of them.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you guys were planning out your wedding." The other police officer stated, causing another fit of laughter from both of them.

Bugs smirked, taking a step closer to the two. "Alright, well, thanks for your help, but I think we're fine here." He turned around, but instead of walking away, he turned his head back to them. "And by the way, it's a _handbag_." He stepped forward and quickly shoved both of the cops to the ground, causing them to knock over a rack of clothes behind them to the ground. "Not a purse."

Daffy immediately reacted, grabbing Bugs hand and pulling him towards the exit. "_What_ are you _doing_? I can't go back to _jail_, Bugs! I can't!"

"Those cops had it coming! They're bullies! Didn't you hear what they said to you?" Bugs asked his friend irritably, but Daffy couldn't answer, because he was pulling Bugs out of the shop once he saw the two police officers were getting up from being shoved.

They ran out of the mall and only stopped once they were at Bugs' car. Gasping for breath, Daffy instantly opened the car door and got into the passenger's seat. Bugs grunted, before getting in the driver's side and reluctantly starting the car up.

"You know, you really are oblivious. They were making fun of you! Honestly, You didn't even find a handbag!"

Daffy was about to utter his usual sentence about how it was not a purse, but realized that Bugs didn't call it a purse this time, causing him to pause and think of what he should say next.

"Well… You need to watch what you say! This isn't jail, "_Dynamite_"! You can't just say anything you want and expect to get away with it."

Bugs angrily switched the car to reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. "Really?! I simple thank you would be nice. I was trying to defend you! That's what friends are supposed to do."

Daffy didn't reply, and the car ride back to their house was awkwardly quite. Once Bugs had parked the car in the driveway, he was ready to get out as quickly as possible when he heard a small mumble from Daffy.

"Daff? Did you say something?" He asked in confusion, forgetting his anger for a second. Daffy looked at his feet, before looking up into the rabbit's eyes.

"I said thank you. I'm sorry for getting mad at you when you were just trying to help."

Bugs blinked about 5 times at the words uttered out of his friend's mouth. A thank you and an apology in one phrase? It was almost unreal. But even Bugs knew that the duck had a heart underneath all of that… well, all of that personality.

"Well, you're welcome… And honestly, I probably should shut my smart mouth every now and then." Bugs said as he got out of the car. He paused when he heard the click of his door unlocking, and smiled.


End file.
